And They Say Fanfiction is a Waste of Time
by slowpoke15hi5
Summary: Edward is a freshman in college who is crushing on his super hot roommate Jasper. To sate his needs, Edward writes HP/DM fanfiction. What happens when Jasper falls upon Edward's story? Warning: Also contains H/D slash! - Could be considered crossover.


Disclaimer: Though I wish the worlds of Twilight and Harry Potter belonged to me, alas, they do not. No, this is simply the ramblings of a sexually frustrated college student who wants to strangle her roommate.

Warning: Contains slash between H/D and J/E and is rated M for that reason. Language is used the way my roommate uses it. In other words, there will be a plethora (though I doubt my roommate knows the meaning of the word) of curse words.

A/N: Hello all. This little ditty popped into my head as I was being an utter nerd the other day. I watched the movie "Hot Tub Time Machine" and one of the characters wrote Stargate FF. I got to thinking I needed to write a nerdy story about characters from one book writing about characters from another book. This is the strange product of that thought. There is no beta and this is a bit of a crack fic so yeah…

* * *

It was the Saturday before classes began in Edwards first year of college- move in day. He was attending Pacific Lutheran University in Tacoma Washington, a medium sized school a few hours away from where his parents lived in Forks. He was working toward his degree in nursing, planning to follow his father into the medical field.

Both Edward's parents came to help him unload his stuff into his room. When they got there, one side of the room was already set up. His roommate, who was nowhere to be found by the way, was obviously an organized person, a fact that made Edward sigh with relief.

Setting up his side didn't take too much time, a few hours tops. He had: a closet full of clothes, a dark green bedspread (a color which his mother said would bring out his eyes if he decided to bring home any guys), a bookshelf with both fiction and nonfiction books, a new MacBook Pro, a small TV and three gaming systems.

Giving his parents big hugs, Edward saw them to the door and pushed his glasses back up on his nose, releasing a heavy sigh. Although he hadn't done much but unpack, he felt drained so he decided to strip down to his boxers and a tee and settle in for a nap, all the while wondering where his roommate could be.

Jasper, said roommate, arrived back to his room after helping his twin sister unpack and move in. Alice had helped him earlier in the day so he had reluctantly agreed to help her as well, a good deed he would not be repeating any time soon. Alice was a bubbling ball of energy who required all together too much attention. Decorating a dorm room for five hours had not been his version of fun. He would much rather have been playing WOW on his computer, reading one of his favorite books, or playing his guitar.

Going to school here had mostly been Alice's decision. Though the two of them bickered constantly, the brother and sister pair were inseparable. Back in high school they each had their own group of close friends but often found it preferable to simply hang out together. So, when Alice said she had her heart set on this school, Jasper followed without a moment's hesitation. As of right now he was still declared undecided and figured he could get his pre reqs done anywhere and if he really needed to move to a different school he could suck it up and leave his sister behind when he had to.

Turning on his light and plopping his keys down on his desk, Jasper turned around to survey his new home. It was then that he noticed his roommate had arrived. Not only had his roommate set up his side of the room, he was clearly taking a nap on his bed in the middle of the day. _Great. A lazy roommate who does nothing but sleep all day, just perfect,_ he thought. _What did the RA say his name was again? Oh yeah, Edward._

Taking advantage of the fact that Edward was apparently a heavy sleeper, Jasper decided to snoop around his roommate's side a little - just to make sure he hadn't gotten stuck with a complete freak or someone who he didn't think he could get along with; like a jock or something.

Jasper was the first person to admit that he was a bit of a nerd. It has already been established that instead of going around campus and hanging out with his sister, Jasper would rather be playing video games or reading. Just because he was a nerd however, didn't mean that he was crazy or socially awkward. No, he had several friends and could get along with most everyone. The only group of people that seemed to rub him the wrong way were the "jocks." Athletic people always seemed to think they were better than him because they were "talented." _Talented? Huh? Well, he could name all the generals, platoons and battles in the Civil War; and as far as he was concerned, that took a lot more talent than running fast or being able to catch a flying ball._

The first thing that caught Jasper's eyes when he was looking over his roommate's side was the bookcase tucked in the corner between Edward's bed and desk. Smiling to himself Jasper looked over the titles and was surprised at how great a variety there was. He had brought such books as: _Gulliver's Travels, The Scarlet Letter, Wuthering Heights, The Brothers Karamazov, 1984, Jane Austin's Complete Collection, Harry Potter, The Inheritance Series, The Hardy Boys, The Raven and Other Such Poems, A Collection of Shakespeare's Greatest, The Varieties of Religious Experience, A Theory of Justice, Art and Illusion,_ and much, much more.

Snooping around a bit more, he opened Edwards' armoire and almost let out a whistle in appreciation. Inside were stacks upon stacks of video games. It looked like sleeping beauty had brought an old school Nintendo 64, an X-Box and a PS2. Jasper hadn't been aloud to bring any of his game systems because Alice had won a stupid bet and won the rights to them for first term. Next to Edward's games was a small stack of CD's. It appeared that Edward mostly enjoyed classical music but also listened to some pop and alternative.

Deciding that he quite wanted to meet the guy whom he already had a lot in common with, Jasper walked over to his roommate's bed and was prepared to shake him awake when he caught sight of Edward's face. He sucked in a small gasp of air and held his breath. Edward was beautiful. Jasper was gay and had been out in school for as long as he could remember but never before had he been so taken with someone by simply seeing their face. He didn't even know what the rest of Edward looked like but the angelic look on his roommate's face held him captive for what seemed like hours but was more realistically only a few long seconds.

Shaken with what he saw, Jasper baked away from Edward's bed and toward the door. Deciding that he didn't want to have a hard on when his roommate woke up, Jasper quickly left his room in search of something to occupy himself with until he could get Edward off his mind; after all, they hadn't even met yet and already Jasper was crushing on him - that could not be considered healthy.

In his hurry to get out the door Jasper had completely forgotten to grab his keys and locked himself out. After pacing back in forth in front of his door for a few minutes Jasper made up his mind to simply knock on the door and make Edward let him in; even if it did mean waking him up.

Edward awoke to the sound of an angry fist on his door. Maybe if he just ignored it, the pounding would go away and let him sleep in peace. After about two minutes of constant knocking however, Edward got frustrated enough to climb out of bed and hall his slowly awakening ass to the door; grabbing his glasses from his desk on his way.

Wrenching the door open Edward was about to yell at the person who had woken him up from his nap, he _did not_ like to be awoken before he at all had to be, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who it was. A gorgeous blonde who was a little over six feet tall and probably a hundred and sixty pounds or so, stood in the door with his fist raised mid knock. The blonde was wearing a pair of expensive looking black jeans and a light blue v-neck tee that made his very blue eyes stand out on his pale skin.

Edward was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was only in his boxers and an old black tee with holes in it. Closing the door a little so he could stand behind it and cover his body Edward asked, "uh…hi. Can I help you?" The boy smirked at him a little and calmly said, "Hey, My name's Jasper. I'm your roommate. I accidently locked myself out of the room when you were taking your nap and I didn't know how else to get back in. Sorry."

Shocked, Edward opened the door and let the blonde into the room with a murmured introduction. He was blushing furiously and done changing into jeans and a button up when he finally had the courage to look his roommate, _Jasper_, in the eyes.

Jasper still seemed bemused about something as he looked Edward over, in what Edward assumed was a friendly, "who's the new guy," kind of way. Edward sat down on his bed and Jasper sat on his and the two stared at each other for a while, neither knowing quite what to say.

"Listen I'm sorry I woke…"

"Hey…this is kind of a weird way to…"

Both boys stopped talking at the same time and started laughing instead. Edward couldn't help but pay special note to the deep, ringing sound of Jasper's laughter. Jasper started again, "Hey listen Edward. I'm sorry I woke you up. That was a strange way to introduce myself. Anyway, I don't really have any friends here other than my sister yet and was on my way out the door to eat dinner when I realized I locked myself out. If you didn't already have plans would you maybe want to eat dinner with us and we could get to know a little more about each other since we'll be living together and all?"

Blushing and trying to hide his excitement Edward quickly agreed to dinner plans. Apparently Jasper and Alice, Jasper's supposedly hyper sister, had made plans to eat at a little Thai place just off campus. Grabbing his wallet, Edward followed his extraordinarily hot roommate out the door.

Dinner had gone well. Alice ended up as a no show because she had met a new friend and wanted to eat on campus with her. The two boys were able to talk about all sorts of things like: what major they were, why they chose PLU, were they Lutheran or not, where they lived and what they did for fun.

Of course, Jasper already knew that Edward had a possibly unhealthy relationship with video games and liked to read. Hell, he was that way himself, but he enjoyed hearing firsthand what types of games Edward liked to play the most and what his favorite book was. He relished seeing Edward smile when he was talking about something he was passionate about - his future as a nurse for example. Every time Edward pushed his glasses back up his nose Jasper would have to swallow because his mouth would fill with too much saliva, his heart would beat faster and he would feel warmer. If he thought Edward looked good when he was sleeping, then awake and glasses wearing Edward was a god.

Edward learned a lot about his roommate. The more Edward learned, the more he fell for the blonde. He learned that Jasper came to PLU for his sister. That fact alone made Edward want to wrap his arms around the boy because he was such a good brother and friend. He wasn't disappointed when he found out that Jasper was a Christian but it solidified the thought that his roommate was defiantly strait. (He himself was an atheist but he wasn't opposed to dating someone of a different belief.) Jasper's favorite book series was Harry Potter. The moment he started talking about his favorite scenes and characters Edward's brain started to go into hyper drive.

Edward liked to write fanfiction and his favorite pairing was Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. When Jasper started talking about the books and movies Edward's mind started to think about a new story. He could have the characters start by going out on a date in their 8th year to a muggle Thai restaurant where they learned more about each other and put their past behind them. Then the boys could confess their undying love for each other and snog and shag. _Yes_, Edward thought, _that sounded like a good plan. _He clued back into the conversation somewhere around the fifth book when Sirius died.

After dinner the boys walked back to the room in comfortable silence; each thinking about how much they liked the other but neither willing to say anything. Though Jasper had always been outgoing in high school, he was unsure how to act around Edward. The brunette looked and acted like he might be gay but Jasper wasn't sure and didn't want to get turned down and make things awkward with his roommate. Edward was shy and convinced Jasper was straight. Needless to say, neither was going to confess anything any time soon.

For the next week the only thing that kept Edward sane was writing his newest fanfiction. He lived vicariously through his characters and their sexual escapades. On Tuesday evening he had been in the room when Jasper started getting dressed for bed (an activity that made Edward salivate). Normally, Edward tried to be as far away from a half naked Jasper as at all possible because he didn't want to have to explain why he was drooling. That night however it had been unavoidable. The result was a whole new wave of fantasies that Edward worked into his story.

While Edward had been mooning over him and writing his fanfiction, Jasper had been doing the same - but by writing songs instead. When he would hear Edward laugh at something he read, he would be inspired and write a new melody. When he saw Edward chew on his bottom lip while trying to beat a boss in a game, he would jot down a few silly lyrics. In short, Edward was his muse and he was Edward's.

The boys, though both unbelievably sexually frustrated, were becoming the best of friends. They had Writing 121 together so they were able to help one another on assignments, but mostly they just enjoyed each other's company. They would go out to eat, play games, hang out with Alice and simply talk. They had their differences but also had a lot in common.

One particular thing they both enjoyed - fanfiction. Jasper had been so busy with the start of term and his major crush on his roommate that he hadn't had much time to read any since school started. He was shit at writing it, but he loved to read it; especially Harry Potter fanfiction. So when, Alice, being the wonderful and nosy sister she was, recommended a new story to him, Jasper jumped at the chance.

The story was written by someone named: Geek_in_Glasses and was entitled: _Love at a Muggle Restaurant_. Though Jasper thought the title sounded a little cheesy, he trusted Alice's judgment and clicked on the link anyway. This is what he read…

~Edward's Story~

Warning: Slash! Don't like it? Then don't fucking read it. Cussing? Don't like it? Then go the fuck away. Don't like it when I mess with the epilogue? Why the fuck are you reading fanfiction? Go read something dumb if you actually like the way stories are written ya dumb fuck-whit.

Disclaimer: I don't own the books or the movies. If I did, Harry would kill Ginny and fuck Draco senseless. If JKR read this she may pass out from shock- or excitement, you never know :)

A/N: So, the inspiration for this story is my roommate. I have a total crush on him and I can't tell him because he's straight so I'm writing this to make myself feel better. Hope you enjoy!

HPOV:

It's the second week of my eighth, well _my_ seventh year, at Hogwarts. Classes are in full swing and all is well. The problem? Well, for the last eight years of my life I had been doing something worthwhile, something exciting. Now that the war is over I feel empty and lost. If Ron and Hermione hadn't been here I think I would have gone crazy. As it is however, even their love and support can't keep me happy now.

I feel lonely. Even with my best friends, I feel like I'm missing something. It took me maybe two seconds to realize what that something was of course- love. I'm missing someone that I can cuddle with, someone to hug and kiss goodnight; someone who loves me as much as I love them. Sighing, I lay my head down on my arm and think of what could be.

When we got back to school Ginny thought that she could be that someone. If you had asked me a year ago, I would have said the same. But, there was just something about Ginny that didn't seem right. She just didn't understand me well enough. Sure, she tried, but she hadn't seen the things I had seen, done what I had to do. In short, she has lived in a completely different world.

I need someone that can empathize with me, not just sympathize. How I am going to find that someone however, I have no idea. They need to be able to not only understand me, but put up with my shit as well. I'm not stupid; I know I have some major issues I need to work with because of the last year. Nobody could go through what I went through and expect to come out in tiptop shape…

…Things with the Slytherins have gotten exponentially better this year. Most Slytherins had parents in the war and therefore know what it's like to loose someone close to them. I'm actually rather surprised that more of them haven't stayed home to grieve. Hermione says that they're nicer because they have been on the loosing side and therefore they understand the value of life and friendship. I guess that makes sense.

The person who seems changed the most is Draco Malfoy. Sure, he still has that God-awful smirk and his creepy lackeys but there seems to be something so mature about him. I suppose anyone who had been through what he has, is bound to come out of it with at least a little different of a perspective. When we see each other in class or across the dinning hall he actually smiles a little and tilts his head in acknowledgement. It is as if we are almost friends…

…Malfoy has asked me to forget the past and be his friend. I'm not sure if I really even know how to do that but I told him I would try. We are meeting tonight to go to dinner and "make up." Ah, here he comes now.

He is wearing muggle clothing and I'm surprised to find myself thinking he looks good in it. If I'm honest with myself, I am actually checking him out a bit, that's odd.

"Uh. Right Potter, shall we get going then?"

Nodding my head, we walk in silence out of the castle and toward Hogsmeade. When I turn toward town Malfoy grabs my arm to stop me.

Shaking his head he says, "No Potter. I'm not allowed to go to most wizarding establishments anymore because of my families' role in the war. I have to dine at muggle restaurants now. We'll be going to a Thai place I know of."

And with that he held out his arm for me to hold on to and spun us around.

The feeling I got when I touched Draco was amazing. I felt alive again - like some beast within me had awoken and was trying to claw its way out. _Since when did a simple touch exhilarate me in such a way? And why is "Malfoy" now "Draco?"_

Dinner is great. The food was okay but the conversation was excellent. Draco and I have a lot in common…

…Draco and I are now officially an item. The whole school knows about us and for some reason instead of feeling worried about it, I feel happy. I have never felt so complete with someone. Though we have our differences, we are so alike in so many ways. I truly think I may be falling in love with him…

… Looking up into his eyes, I timidly grab the shaft in front of me. This is something I've never done before and I don't exactly know what I'm doing. Yes, I've seen a blowjob in muggle porn before and yes, I know the basic principal of the thing but I'm still a little nervous. What if he doesn't like it? I know he said that every blowjob was a good blowjob but I am so inexperienced. How can I make this good for him?

Taking a deep breath, I steady my breathing and just go for it. Starting by his balls I run my tongue all the way up his shaft until I am just underneath the head. Flicking my tongue out, I lick all around the head, paying extra attention to the underside.

Wrapping my left hand around the base of his shaft, I suck the head of his cock into my mouth, pumping with my hand. I had always heard that cum tasted bad but the little of Draco I can taste is delicious. He is salty with a hint of something sweet. I love salty foods so it's bad at all really.

Keeping a tight suction in my mouth I slide down as far as I can. I can't take more than a few inches in but I try again and am able to get a bit farther each pass I take. What I can't reach I stroke with my hand. He doesn't seem to be complaining; as I hear moaning coming from up above me. Draco puts his hands in my hair and I start to get worried that he might try to force me to take more of him but he just leaves them there and doesn't push.

After a few minutes I became comfortable enough to try something new. Releasing his dick from my mouth with a soft popping sound, I lean forward a little farther and lick his left ball. Hearing him moan, I lick it again then move on to his right. I keep my hand moving on his shaft as I work his balls with my mouth. I suck his right ball into my mouth, remembering how good it felt when he had done it to me, and swirled it around a little- being careful not to touch it with my teeth. It feels weird but not in a bad way- almost like I was sucking on a Draco flavored hard candy. Switching to his left nut, I can feel his balls start to tighten a little in my mouth.

Taking him once again in my mouth I swallow as much of him in as I can. I can feel the tip of his cock hit my throat and I gag a little. I try again and this time Draco's grip tightens in my hair and he curses. I moan around him which causes him to ramble on and on, saying things I can't quite make out. I feel him get harder and his balls tighten even more and I know he must be getting close.

Deciding I might as well try to swallow, I keep my mouth over his dick and start pumping my hand faster. When I look up I can see Draco has his head flung back and his eyes closed tightly, about ready to burst. Then, there is a quick spasm and I feel his warm seed enter my mouth. It comes out fast and I'm not as prepared as I thought I was but I take as much as I can, only letting a few drops run down the sides of my lips.

Smiling a little I looked back up to see Draco grinning down at me. He collapses to his knees and looks at me with a loving gleam in his eye. Looking back at him I am suddenly nervous. Did he enjoy it? Was I okay? Seeming to see the questions floating in my eyes, Draco pulls me to him in a hug. Then, leaning back, he takes his thumb and wipes the cum off on my face, bringing it to his lips and licking it off. My dick twitches as I watch…

…"I love you Harry," Draco says as he hold me close to his body.

"I know you do," I rely. "And I love you." I smile as I curl myself into his side and breath in his musky scent.

_Fin_

A/N: So…erm…let me know what you thought! Thanks.

-Geek_in_Glasses (Ed)

~End Story~

Having finished the story Jasper was speechless. Going to the authors profile page, Jasper was even more floored. The author was a male student who went to PLU! _Who the hell could it be,_ Jasper thought. Then, it hit him like a sack of bricks. _Ed._ Edward! Looking up from his laptop screen and over at his sleeping roommate, Jasper grinned.

Edward was gay. And he liked Jasper! Jasper was ecstatic. Now all he had to do was make Edward realize that he too was gay and very interested in return. Going back to the story page, Jasper hit review and wrote:

_Ed,  
__I loved your story. It was so sweet and sexy all at the same time. I, like you, have a total  
__crush on my roommate- a sexy boy with fuckhot glasses. Your Harry really reminds me of him:  
__shy, smart, thoughtful and cute as hell! The first day I met my roommate we went out for  
__Thai so I really loved reading how the boys in your story bonded over yummy food too.  
__This story totally turned me on and now all I can think about is my hot roommate giving  
__me the blowjob of my life. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go take a cold shower ;)  
__- Guitar_in_Hand (Jasper)_

Waking up in the morning the first thing Edward did was try to hide his erection from his exotic dream. In his dream Jasper and him had been fucking like rabbits against a couch. The scene had changed, like in all dreams, and they were suddenly fucking on a stairwell, then in a pool and finally in their dorm room. These dreams were getting more and more frequent and writing fanfiction was becoming less and less helpful at relieving his tension.

Seeing that Jasper was still asleep, Edward put on his glasses, rolled over and grabbed his laptop off his desk - he might as well try to get some writing done while he had the chance. Opening up his e-mail he was inundated with messages. He had posted the last chapter of his story last night and it appeared that several people had decided to reply. Opening them up one by one Edward read:

"This story was beautiful. Write MORE!" –HarryDraco=Drarry

"Thanks for writing. This story rocks my socks off!" –slowpoke15hi5

"My brother is going to be so exited when he reads this" –tinyballofenergy

"Dude- awesome story! Loved it :-D"-WishUWereHere

"Great!" –Wittleboysareawesome

Edward was happy of course to get reviews, hell he loved it. After a while though, the generic responses kind of got on his nerves. Couldn't anyone actually write something long or God-forbid insightful? Then, Edward opened up the review from Guitar_in_Hand.

His first thought when he saw it was, _Oh fuck yes! Someone actually wrote a whole paragraph!_ This thought quickly turned to: _How sweet…he has a roommate he likes too._ And then, _Good God! How many people eat Thai food anyway? _And finally, _Oh holy shit! Jasper! Jasper? As in…_ Upon which time Edward looked up from his laptop to see a pair of bright blue eyes staring at him.

_Jasper is awake. Jasper's looking at me like he knows what I'm reading. Oh God…he probably does know what I'm reading. But this means he likes me right? What do I do?_

At this point Edward stopped thinking and just _did_, for once in his life_._ Staring right back at his roommate, Edward put his laptop to the side, climbed out of bed and walked the few feet over to his roommate's side of the room. Breaths shallow and heart racing, Edward sat down on the edge of the bed and continued to look Jasper in the eyes as he stated, "So. You liked my story."

Jasper grinned a smile that would have put the Cheshire cat to shame. _Edward was in his bed and had made the "first" move._ Putting his hand on Edward's, Jasper sat up so he was mere inches away from his roommate. Closing the distance, he placed his other hand on Edward's cheek and kissed him.

Both boys let out soft moans as their lips came in contact. Breath mingled with breath and tongue eventually made contact with tongue. Somehow Edward's hands found their way to Jasper's hair and Jasper's worked their way to the small of Edward's back. The roommates let instinct and pent up sexual tension loose and the kisses became fierce, more feral.

Panting, Edward pulled back and looked at Jasper. The two stared at each other for quite some time until their breathing returned to normal and their bodies stopped shaking. No amount of will power could get rid of either boy's boners however. Smiling at both his happiness and the thought that he could have what he wanted, Edward leaned forward to kiss Jasper once again.

Seeing Edward lean forward again, Jasper put his hand on his roommate's chest to stop him. "Edward. I really did like your story you know. And well, since I read something so personal to you and all…I think…ah…it's only fair that you get to experience how I feel about you too." Edward gave him a confused look so Jasper tried again. "You like me so you wrote fanfiction about "us" right?" Edward nodded. "Well, I like you. So, I wrote a song about you. And…well…I guess I wanted to share it with you."

When Edward heard that Jasper had wrote a song about him he got goose bumps all over his arms and neck. Not waiting for Edward's reply, Jasper got out of bed and crossed the room to his closet. Pulling out his guitar he sat down next to Edward again and started to strum and sing.

Edward had heard Jasper play several times before but never had it meant so much; never had it been so intoxicating. Jasper's voice was so smooth, like rain. His Texan accent and country twain only adding style and sexyness to the boy. The more Edward listened, the more he succumbed to Jasper's spell.

"Before I met you  
Before you took my breath away.  
I was just a playa'  
I had lost my way.

Yeah there's something about you  
That makes me come undone.  
When you bite your lip,  
Play your games,  
Boy I know you are the one.

Then I met you  
I knew you were my boy.  
You had that look about you  
That said you were more than just a 'toy.'

Yeah there's something about you  
That makes me come undone.  
When you bite your lip,  
Play your games,  
Boy I know you are the one.

Now that I've found you  
I'm gunna make you thee only one  
So boy come over here  
And we'll have ourselves some fun!

Yeah there's something about you  
That makes me come undone.  
When you bite your lip,  
Play your games,  
Boy you know you are the one.  
Yeah you know you are the one."

When he was finished with the song Jasper set his guitar off to the side and looked at Edward with questioning eyes. Before Jasper could doubt himself for too long, Edward flung himself at his roommate and the boys ended up lying down on Jasper's bed with Edward on top. This time, Jasper initiated the kiss.

Edward was trying to convey just how grateful and special he felt through the kiss. Jasper was trying to tell Edward he loved him without saying it aloud. After a few minutes Jasper became desperate for skin on skin contact and began taking off Edwards shirt. Taking the hint, Edward helped in the removal process. Before long they were in nothing but their boxers.

His morning wood still not gone, Edward needed relief, and fast. It had been almost an hour that he had had his "little" problem. Jasper thankfully seemed to be on the same page and thrust his hips up to meet Edward's. The relief the friction brought was almost painful, but it was oh so good.

Jasper had never really been a fan of dry humping. He often found it dull and not nearly as exciting as other possible activities. Edward hadn't been with many boys so he had never experienced the pleasure of said activity. Both boys found it very agreeable in the end however.

With relief upon them, the boys got up and stood rather awkwardly apart for what seemed like ages. Finally Edward worked up the courage to say something. "So. Uh. That was nice. Ummm. I'm going to go take a shower now and clean up a bit."

Jasper got an evil grin on his face and asked, "May I join you?" He was only half joking. Edward's eyes got round as saucers and he gulped. Edward's sated cock twitched at the thought of having a naked Jasper next to him lathered in soap. Gathering what little courage he had, Edward nodded.

Sneaking around the corner to the unisex bathroom in their hall, the boys quickly dashed in so nobody would see them. Edward was giggling like a little schoolgirl at sneaking around and Jasper was trying to suppress his laughter at Edward's childishness.

Once they got the water running, Jasper walked over to Edward and started to pull off his roommate's boxers, leaving Edward as naked as the day he was born. A beautiful blush crept up on Edward's neck as he realized that this was the first time he had been naked with anyone.

Hands shaking, Edward reached over to Jasper and discarded his boxers as well. Jasper took Edward's hand and together they walked into the shower. Jasper placed Edward under the spray and tilted his head back so his hair could get wet. Placing shampoo in his hand, Jasper lathed it up and started massaging it into Edward's scalp.

It was the most intimate thing Jasper had ever done. He had been considered a player back in high school and he hadn't ever really cared for any of the guys he went out with. He _did _care about Edward but it scared him a little at how strong his feelings already were.

Having his hair washed was one of the best experiences in Edward's life. He had never felt so cherished, worshiped, loved. Once his hair was rinsed, Edward grabbed the shampoo bottle and washed Jasper's hair.

After he was done shampooing Jasper's gorgeous golden locks, Edward took his body wash and began lathering up Jasper's body. Jasper had a nice build. He was thin but lean. Starting at his shoulders, Edward rubbed the soap in a circular motion with his hands, working his way down. He worked all the way down Jasper's backside, blushing when he reached Jasper's butt. By the time he got to the front, Edward's erection was back in full force. Just _looking_ at Jasper's naked, wet body would have gotten his blood pumping; touching it was a whole different story.

Before Edward could wash Jasper's front, Jasper stole the body wash from him – unable to keep his hands to himself any longer. He washed Edward's back in the same manor Edward had done to him and continued to wash his chest. Bending down to reach Edward's legs, Jasper's warm breath blew over Edward's crotch and his cock twitched. Smirking, Jasper finished washing Edward's legs and then stood back, arms open, as if in invitation for Edward to continue.

Taking the rather blatant hint, Edward washed Jaspers arms, chest and legs - bypassing his pelvic area. Putting a little more body wash in his hand, Edward took a deep breath to steady himself and grabbed hold of Jasper's penis. Jasper took a sharp intake of breath and locked his eyes on Edward's.

Slowing moving his hand, Edward began to give his first handjob. Jasper took a few steps back to rest his back against the wall so he wouldn't fall over; the feel of Edward's hand on him was just too good. Pulling Edward closer, Jasper grabbed hold of his roommate's cock and matched Edward's rhythm.

Resting his forehead on Jasper's, Edward looked down at his crotch, watching in awe as Jasper worked expert hands over him. Closing his eyes, Edward allowed himself to feel. Too soon he felt the familiar burn and came all over Jasper's hand. Opening his eyes, he saw Jasper had his eyes shut and was biting his lip to keep silent. Redoubling his efforts, Edward pumped faster and was rewarded by the look on Jasper's face as he came.

Taking their time, the boys rinsed off and then toweled one another dry. Deciding to just wear towels back to the room (as their boxers still had messes in them) the boys left the bathroom together. As they excited they came face to face with one of their good friends: Ben Cheney.

Ben, seeing the flush on the boys' cheeks, got a wicked smile on his face. "Well, well. It's about time you two. Just please say you cleaned up after yourselves?" And with that, Ben walked right past the boys and into the restroom.

Edward was mortified. Jasper was highly amused. Walking back to their room, Edward had just closed the door when Jasper attacked his lips. Edward was pushed against the door and Jasper was pressed as tightly as he could get against him.

Not that Edward didn't approve of the making out, but he had homework to do and he still needed time to digest that _this_ was real. He pushed Jasper away with a gentle shove on his shoulder. Jasper let out a low growl of frustration but complied nonetheless, pushing off the door and going to sit down on his bed.

"So, Jasper, what exactly _are_ we?" Edward asked, gesturing between the two of them with his hand. Jasper told him that he wanted to be boyfriends. Pushing his glasses up on his nose and blushing, Edward nodded his agreement. How he could be so outgoing when they were naked in the shower and so shy when they were having normal, harmless conversations was beyond Jasper; but it only made Edward all that much cuter.

Neither boy knew exactly where this was going but both were willing to bet it would go far. Edward, though he had never been in a serious relationship, was already head over heals for Jasper. And Jasper, as has been previously established, had never felt so strongly about someone. Yes, to quote The Lion King, "love was in the air."

* * *

A/N: Wait. Hold the phone. Did I just finish a whole one shot? Wow (pats self on back)! Sorry for all of you that wanted another chapter of OWTCTA- I really had to get this out first because it would NOT leave me alone.

Let me know what you all thought. This story was a lot of fun to write but I have no idea how it came across. Easy enough to follow? Anyway, drop me a line :D

-Laura


End file.
